Scandals Part Three: Mistake
by BeMyBaby74
Summary: A new scandal is added to the mix when one of the riders gets a woman pregnant.


**Disclaimer for **_**Scandals**_** books:**

**Thank you for taking interest in reading my newest **_**Scandals**_** book. The series is composed of fourteen interlocking stories. DO NOT read this story unless you have read the previous parts. Otherwise it will not make sense, because there is a lot going on in every part. The rating is for language, sexual references, mild violence, and adult themes. Some of these stories are based on things that actually happened in history, others are not. Please, enjoy the story, and look for the next part in the series!**

"15, 16, 17. There, seventeen dollars, just like you wanted. Now hand over the gun."

"And there you are sir. One brand new, state of the art, 8 round handgun. The latest and greatest, shooting two more shots in less time then it would take to empty yer regular six shooter." The man held out the gun, and Jimmy grabbed it, eagerly, obviously in a _much_ better mood than where Kid had talked with him the night before. He had been saving up for this new gun for some time now, and finally had enough to afford it.

"Thank you much, we'll be seein' ya." The two men shook hands, and walked away in opposite directions. As Jimmy left Sweetwater, he examined the pistol very carefully, as he imagined when and where he would use it…

"Where's Jimmy up and left to?" Teaspoon cocked an eye at each of the riders. "Well?"

"He left for town." Buck chimed in

"Without eatin' supper? The damned kid…" Teaspoon trailed off. Emma walked around the table and picked up all the dirtied dished so she would have something to that night before bed." Kid stood up.

"Lou, would you mind coming out to the barn with me? I need some, eh, help with Katy."

'Um, okay." Lou stood up, and followed Kid out the door to the barn. When the two entered the barn, Lou was surprised to see both of their horses saddled up and ready to ride. "What's, uh, what's going on, Kid?"

"Nothin' much," Kid grinned, "Just somethin' I need to show you."

"And this can't wait until morning?"

"Nope." Kid continued to smile like a fool. "C'mon, I'll show you." The two climbed onto their horses and rode off into the sunset towards the ridge…

"I thought I put the damn horse over here, not over there!" Cody, holding his head from a mild hangover and still semi-drunk, walked towards his horse. He had stayed up drinking until one, then passed out until noon the next day. He stuck around for the afternoon drinking crowd, and stayed until seven. Now, he just needed to get home.

Cody mounted his horse, and rode off in the direction of the ranch, hoping he would be allow back there…

"Oh, Kid, you're so sneaky." Lou said to him, smiling. It took the whole ride there for her to figure out why Kid had brought her out to the ridge. There, under the willow tree, he laid out a blanket, facing the sunset. She leaned over and gently kissed his smooth, warm lips. "But it'll never work."

"What will never work?"

"Oh, I know why you brought me out here," Lou smiled, "You're a man, I'm a woman. I'm not totally stupid, you know."

"You're everything but stupid." Kid wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and they sat together on the blanket, watching the sun set on that day. But as the pale moon surfaced, both secretly awaited what only the night could bring…

"There we go!" Cody was relieved that he found the ranch all by himself. He got off his horse, put it away in the barn, and quietly walked up the steps to the house. By this time, Jimmy had arrived back at the ranch, but kept his new treasure hidden. Cody opened the door and let himself in. Ike tapped Buck on the shoulder.

"Hey, look. Cody's back." Without even looking up from the paper, Jimmy added to the conversation.

"I thought I told you to leave."

"And I did, but I figured, now that we have both cooled down, I could come back." Jimmy put the newspaper down, and walked up to Cody.

"Can we speak outside?" Jimmy and Cody casually left the house, when Jimmy poked a finger at Cody's chest.

"Now, you listen, and you listen good. I'm a good guy, and I'll tolerate ya, but that don't mean I like you. I still hate every part of your hell-bent body. And so when I say I don't want no shit, I don't want no shit at all. Otherwise I'll make you leave again… Permanently."

"Yes." The two turned back towards the house and went inside…

By now, Kid and Lou had moved themselves so they were laying flat out on the blanket, holding hands, pointing out stars. Lou pointed up to a cluster of them.

"You see those? When I still went to school at the missionary, they taught us all about the stars. That bunch up there, you see, they make a symbol called Venus," Kid loved listening to Lou's stories, "and she was the goddess of love." Lou looked over at him as smiled.

Kid and Lou stayed on their backs for what seemed like endless hours to the young couple. Over a long period of time, Kid realized if he was going to make a move, he would have to do something right quick. So, he slowly began to move his hand across the blanket, towards Lou's side. Taking his time, he found the bottom of her shirt, and gradually moved his hand up her body. Using his free hand, Kid started to unbutton her shirt. Lou slowly gave in to Kid, but almost as soon as she had become a part of it, she pulled herself out. She stood up.

"Look, Lou, I'm sorry. I just wanted to-"

"It's not you. Just forget about it. I want to leave."

"What's the matter? Lou you can tell me anything, I promise, I won't tell." Lou looked at the ground, then all around her. She looked at Kid again.

"Kid," her voice shaking, "I-I didn't bleed this month."

"Okay, there's always next month." Kid, who didn't understand the ins and outs of a woman's body yet, did not understand this.

"No Kid. It was after we spent the night in the grove, remember?"

"What does that have to do with you bleedin'?"

"You don't understand, Kid."

"Yes I do, I you'd expla-"

"KID, I'M PREGNANT!" Lou yelled in a fit of rage. "There, now do you understand? Kid, I'm pregnant, damn it, you got me pregnant." Lou sunk to her knees, holding her head in her hands. Kid knelt down beside her, and held her tight.

"We'll get though it. Lou. It'll be okay.."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
